Onna
by Charms
Summary: Willow is Kagome's ill mannered cousin, from the United States. After being drawn to the well she is now stuck with her cousin in Feudal Japan, where she can never return to present day. Now with no where to go she has to make some wise decisions, that strangely include our favorite full blood Inu youkai. Crazy behavior will ensue.
1. Cousins

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters portrayed in this story, besides the OC who was created for this fan fiction. Any other material that is used, or may be copyrighted does not belong to me. Thank you for reading.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1.<strong>

**Cousins.**

* * *

><p>Given the circumstances it was apparent, I was stuck with the outcome that now played out. Not that any 18 year old could change any parents mind, when it came to dating the wrong guy. Not two weeks ago I was forced onto a plane to good old Tokyo Japan, to live with my Aunt. I would miss my old home in Chicago, but at least I was with family.<p>

Once here at the shrine I found solace in the shrine, not being able to get along with grandpa, given my outer appearance. "Willow, can't you just put on normal girl clothing?" He griped as I strolled out to the god tree, to clear my mind. I was wearing skinny jeans and an offensive tee shirt, written in English. I figured the old man could not read it, but I was sadly mistaken. The tee clearly read, 'If you keep looking here, you will have to read the sole of my shoe.'

It was far from vulgar where I was raised, yet offensive here, according to grandpa. I mean Jiji as he preferred.

Now sitting here below the tree I realized my selfishness, but I felt beyond prideful, not willing to apologize. Getting up I saw a flash from the well house, which jiji had grumbled for me to stay out of. Something about it being Kagome's safe haven while she was sick, which had answered my many questions as to why I hadn't seen her once since my arrival.

I didn't believe him, after I located a stash of journals, all containing crazy details about the demon world beyond the well.

Walking to the door I slid the shoji door aside where light beamed from the well sitting down at the bottom of some stairs. Curiosity got the better of my warning to leave Kagome alone, and I walked down the stairs not seeing hide no hair of my cousin.

I gazed into the well, baffled to say the least. There like a view screen glaring at me was a mid days sun and clouds, but a slight wind blew from it confirming the sky could not be fake.

Not believing the sight, my eyebrows raised causing me to curse jiji. He had lied, there was something traitorous about his explanation. I turned on heel peeved, "Jiji, you have some explaining to do." I mumbled as a gust of wind caught me.

Like a feather, I could feel my body lift and start dropping down, down in to the well. I saw the wooden sides glide passed me while warmth surrounded me, and a soft purple light began to consume me.

Closing my eyes I feared for the worst, but my feet settled gently to the wells dirt bottom. Opening my eyes, I finally looked up to see the same sky, staring back down at me, causing me to freak out inside. "Where the hell am I? This can't be the well house, there is no roof." I said to myself like a loon would, having a mental break.

The sound of leaves rustling in the wind could be heard above me, and I forced myself to climb free of the well. At the top, I pulled myself free slinging one leg over before the other. The sight caused my derangement to flood my thoughts, I must have fallen into the well and died.

I looked around the clearing, trying to clear my thoughts, when it hit me, "Just pinch yourself stupid." I muttered while grabbing the soft skin on the inner part of my forearm. Giving it a hard pinch, I clenched my teeth. "I'm alive, but where the hell am I?"

"Willow!" I heard a familiar voice say. "Inuyasha you were right, someone did come through the well. But how?" Kagome greeted tossing her arms around me. I stared at her in awe wondering if she had fallen in like I had, but decided against as the man with her seemed livid.

"Hmph, like hell I am putting up with who ever that is." Kagome turned from me, her eyes glinting in a devious way, with a malicious smirk forming.

"SIT BOY!" She yelled before stalking over to him, where he seemed to have fallen down violently at her words. "I might be stuck here for the rest of my life, but she might not. I can send mom, jiji, and Souta gifts back with her and she can bring stuff back." She turned hugging me again.

"Kagome, um... where are we?" I asked, seeing this Inuyasha standing up.

"Oh, We are in feudal Japan. Its ok... I think..So long as you can go back through the bone eaters well." She turned me back to it and looked at me from the side. "Willow, could you try jumping back through?" She asked looking down into the well.

I turned facing her, before shaking my head no. "Kagome, no offense, but I don't intend on breaking my legs today." I moved back slamming into a firm human wall.

"Oh, yes you can." The guy, Inuyasha said shoving me forward before sending me crashing butt first into the bottom of the well.

"Owe, you jerk!" I cried out feeling numbness across my bottom. "Clearly I can not go through the damn well." He dropped down beside me lifting me free of the well and dropped me like a sack of rice to the ground.

"Clearly you can not. How did you get here anyway?" Inuyasha blah blahed on. He was above me but I could see him now. He had platinum white hair, and fangs, but when his head dropped lower to me I saw something. A top his head were two ears like a dog, and I didn't feel myself get to my feet, before grabbing the ears stroking them.

"So cute!" I squealed still touching his ears. The expression on his face was priceless, as was the face on all the people who had gathered.

One, viewer was not so close and had interest in my arrival, but I could not sense him, while a certain Inuyasha could.

"Let go of them." Inuyasha growled pulling back from me as I saw a small girl, monk, woman, and small boy, with a fuzzy tail. Kagome must have noticed my startled reaction to the boy, and grabbed my arm.

"Willow, um let me introduce you to my friends, and we can head to the village. I really need to fill you in on a few things... Geez... this might be difficult." She said the last part on deaf ears as the rest of the group seemed to be amazed, and struck silent by my sudden appearance.

Upon entering the village Kagome took me into a hut leaving most of the group outside. Inuyasha had insisted on being allowed in his own home, while the small children forced their ways in.

"Please sit." Kagome offered, and I obliged taking a seat. She took a seat across from me, where the little girl, and boy sat with her. "Willow, I am not sure why you are here, but I guess I should explain this time to you. I could start with Inuyasha and Shippou... They are demons." She started but I waved her off.

"Jiji, keeps journals, I figured the old man had gone crazy, when I read you could go back in time. He did explain what demons were, so no need to get all technical... I was just shocked to see it I guess." Her concern seemed to fade as a smile formed on her lips.

"So, your not afraid?" She looked down at Shippou who seemed excited, and he shot from her side into my lap.

I looked down at him surprised he would be so social, with a new person, but children always do the unexpected.

"I'm not afraid, just upset... I can't go back home?" Shippou, was now climbing me silently, and I figured he must be a toddler.

"No, the well didn't let you back through... you must have a connection to the past." Inuyasha, said from a corner leaning on the wall.

I pulled Shippou free from my auburn brown hair, looking at him. "I doubt, I have a connection to this time, unless its Kagome." I said glaring his way before looking at Shippou. "So how old is this cute little guy? I am guessing 3 maybe 4?"

Kagome laughed looking at me like I grew a second and third head. "No, he's a lot older than that. Try 50, he just looks younger cause he's a demon." She drew looking towards Inuyasha. "Please let my cousin stay with us." She added, causing him to grimace.

"Fine, but she needs to find a mate or something to get out of our home at some point." Kagome stood furious, looking at him and he cowered a bit. "I mean she can stay as long as she wants.

"SIT BOY!" She yelled causing him to fly face first into the wooden floor boards. Studying her, even in the loose Miko kimono, I could see a round outline at the lower part of her abdomen.

"Kagome, are you... pregnant?" I stammered a bit. She was my older cousin but not by much, only 3 months older, she might have been 18 but she wasn't supposed to be pregnant.

She turned to me smiling. "Yes, I should be truthful. I am having Inuyasha's baby, you'd never guess that the way we are fighting right now." He stood walking to her side wrapping his arms around her waist and looking at me.

"They are married, she forgot to mention that." Shippou, who I was still holding smiled.

"Willow, I think we should give them space." He stood pulling at me. I followed him looking back at Kagome, who nodded at me. "Kagome, I will introduce her to Miroku, and Sango." He led the way out as I watched the other child follow us.

"My name is Rin," She said a gap tooth smile greeting me. "I didn't know there was another girl like Kagome." Shippou hushed her, as we entered another hut where, the woman from earlier was sitting feeding a new born. At her side was the man, trying to get two unruly girls off of him while they yanked and pulled at his ears and hair laughing.

"Miroku, and Sango, this is Willow." Shippou said causing them to look up as us.

The man rose shaking the two small girls off of him. "Hello, I am Miroku, and this beautiful woman is my wife Sango." He said keeping his hands drawn at his back.

"Hello, Willow." Sango said detaching the baby from herself and burping him. I figured the girls were also their children the way played with Miroku. "These are our twins, and this is our son." She said showing me the baby. "Kohaku, please come out and meet Willow." A younger teen walked out from a back room looking at me.

"This is my brother Kohaku, and this Willow, Kagome's cousin. I assume, Inuyasha was correct you are related to Kagome." She said more than asked.

"Yes, her cousin. It is true, demons can smell someone scent and know it?" I asked causing Miroku to laugh a bit.

"It is true, but not all demons have a heightened sense of smell like Inuyasha. Your family must have told you a lot about this time." Sango said looking at Miroku who walked over taking the small baby from her.

"I read grandpa's journals. They never mentioned a thing... and since I was not allowed to leave the shrine or house, I had very little to do, but snoop around." Sango smiled as Kohaku darted out of the hut leaving. I heard him say good bye from a distance.

"Is your brother leaving?" I asked, wondering if I had offended the teen.

"Oh, yes he has training with Totosai today, sometimes he returns the same day, and sometimes he is gone for weeks on end." She stated not very happy of his departure I took.

"Can I ask, who's children Rin and Shippou are?" I said not really seeing a resemblance in any of the adults I had met. "I mean they seem too old to be Inuyasha's and Kagome's and you only introduced the girls, and the baby as your own."

Sango sighed looking off into the distance through a window. "They are orphans, Inuyasha and Kagome have taken as charges. We all care for them in this village, but Rin started with Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha's brother." She seemed taken back by my question, and I probably had no business asking.

"Sesshoumaru." Rin said suddenly looking at the door of the hut. I turned my gaze to where she was now darting. A tall demon, I gathered, stood there. His face was youthful like Inuyasha's, with the same golden eyes, and platinum hair. Unlike his brother, he had a blue crescent moon on his forehead, and two magenta jagged stripes adorning each cheek.

"Rin. Hn" Was all he said, while staring at me. I was in awe, at his true beauty. No where in jiji's journals had there been mention of gorgeous demons, and Inuyasha had been explained as a monster.

"Onna, quit drooling like an animal looking at me." His once serene face was contorted a bit, anger riddling his unnatural features.

* * *

><p>Authors note: Thank you for reading. Review, and hopefully I can get another chapter up in a few you again. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter.<p> 


	2. The Compromise

Disclaimer: I still do not own Inuyasha, if I did there would be 4,000 episodes and complete chaos. As for any original material, it does belong to me, but for the sake of not caring feel free use it. We all need something to work off of. If anything else copyrighted comes up, I do not own that either, and never will.

Chapter 2

A Compromise.

I found myself still staring, as all control my mind might have had blew out the window. "Hn." Sesshoumaru said looking down at Rin who seemed enamored over the demon. She was still hugging him, even though his demeanor had changed to quite irritated from my glazed over awe.

I peeled my stupid eyes free of his form turning and blushing fervently. "I'm so sorry. I have never seen anything like you." I blurted like a moron, and gaining his attention. I felt idiotic being caught like a doe caught in the headlights.

"Onna, is it often you excrete such pheromones? You smell like a cat in heat." His tone was that of an agitated, warrior, and perhaps he had good reason. I had fallen into love sick puppy mode in record time. Not just two weeks ago, I was sitting in the backseat of Andy's car kissing and trying to keep his lecherous hands at bay.

"I'm sorry, just a teenage girl from the 21st century. I apparently don't know any better." I grumbled crouching down near Sango who shielded me immediately, seeing my red face.

"Sesshoumaru, give the girl some space, and don't come into my home with your rudeness." She stood shoving the larger form from the house, while Shippou ran to meet my eyes with his own.

"Willow, you do smell weird. Are you feeling ok?" He asked rubbing my knee. His tiny little hand was trembling, or was that me? I couldn't just tell him, No, of course not, that I think the guy is hot. Still, I didn't know enough about the tall demon I had just met, to be acting like a cat in heat.

"Um, I'm just not used to this time, or what ever he is." I tried not to look at the small child, who was clearly my elder.

"You don't feel sick do you? Your face is all red, and you might have a fever." He stood on his tiptoes reaching for my forehead, I jumped back standing, and headed for the door.

"I think a little air might help." Rushing out the door, I did not see Sesshoumaru, and Rin talking as I rushed for the side of the forest around us, fighting to breathe.

Something white flashed in front of me, and Sesshoumaru appeared. "Onna, do you think its wise to run off with no protection?"

"Look, Sesshoumaru. I don't know who the hell you think I am, but you can stop calling me that." I said, kneeling just outside the forest taking in a deep breath.

"This Sesshoumaru does not take orders from simple minded females. When I tell you not to leave the village, it is because Rin may not be happy with me allowing you to run to your death. Now, stand up, and return to your damn hut." He pulled me up from the ground seething, and I could hear him growl. Turning, I saw he was not happy, and his grip on me was more of a violent not caring if he hurt me one.

Pulling from his clawed grip, I started back into the village, ignoring what ever vicious statement he was now spouting, in hushed anger.

There was no way in hell that I was going to listen to him, even if I was stuck here for the rest of my life. No man who could make me think he was a god one second, and make me look like a moron the next, was winning any argument with me.

I walked faster seeing Inuyasha leave his own hut, and head our way. The look on his face read, 'What do you think you're doing?' but it was not placed on me. He darted for Sesshoumaru, grabbing his haori and growled at his brother. "Sesshoumaru, that girl is not any of your concern, and if you even think about touching her again, I will cut your head free of your stupid body."

Kagome met me somewhere between the hut, and where Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were now arguing. Her face seemed stuck in bewilderment, like what was happening was new to her. "Since when does Sesshoumaru seem placid to demands given by Inuyasha?"

I turned looking to see Sesshoumaru completely uninterested in Inuyasha, who now had a large sword pulled blabbing on about cutting his left arm off again, if he didn't listen to him.

"Hn, shut up half breed." , he shoved passed Inuyasha walking to my side. "Kagome, can I have a moment with your sibling?" He looked down at me, as Inuyasha flung himself over to us, sword swinging down. Sesshoumaru, pulled his own sword free from its sheath, and blocked the attack. "Inuyasha, I am not here to fight, however killing you would make what I am doing here beneficial." The brothers glared at each other before Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and pulled her off into their small hut.

I started to walk behind them, when a strong hand grabbed my shoulder. "I need to speak with you. I will not beg, and you will not walk away from me." He turned me, while staring coldly into my eyes, as if contemplating something before he spoke again. "I have lost a traveling companion, as she is too young and dehumanized to stay with me, I will implore my brother to allow me to take you in her place. Not because I want a woman's company, but because I need a servant."

He finished speaking, and I pulled free of him. "Like hell I want to go anywhere with you, and as a servant. Ha you're stupid or crazy. Inuyasha would never go for that." Sesshoumaru bypassed me and entered their hut.

"Like hell!" I heard Kagome say just as I had, "SIT BOY!", followed and a loud thud was heard. I looked around seeing villagers stopped staring at the hut as well.

Great we were making a scene, and from what I could determine Inuyasha had agreed to sell me off. Kagome marched out moments later with Inuyasha in toe. Sesshoumaru came out a little after and seemed pissed about something that had occurred.

My cousin walked to me while wrapping her arm around my shoulder, and led me to another hut, where she lifted the cloth door covering exposing an older woman. "Willow this is Kaede. Kaede this is my cousin Willow. I need to ask a favor."

The older woman looked up from her work stitching a kimono. "Yes child, what is it that ails you?"

"Are you able to make another rosary?" Kagome asked looking quite desperate. I wondered if she was backed into a corner by the brothers. I knew she would not send me off with the larger demon, unless she wished for my immediate death. He did not seem like the type to put up with my behavior, shit my own parents didn't bother to deal with it.

"Yes, I do have a set readied, if the day came where we would need another one. May I ask whom I need to bind them to?" Kaede looked to my cousin a bit confused. "Ye, don't intend on using this on your own child?"

Kagome smiled rubbing the back of her head. "No, no, not for my child, but for Sesshoumaru. He wants to take my cousin on as a charge. Well... more of a servant, but I told him there was no way he would be using her to clean up after him, or what ever else he has planned. I want the beads so she can protect herself from him, if the need arises. You know how he can be."

Kaede smiled slowly pushing herself off the floor standing up. "Yes, I can put them on him, but I require her to have some kind of Miko powers to restrain him with the rosary." She walked over to me touching my head, and smiled before retreating back to a corner with a chest. There she opened it, pulling out a folded cloth, before walking back over, and sitting dead center in the room again.

She looked to me, unwrapping the cloth, and a large quantity of beads lay in it. Some were teeth of some sort, while others were white beads, possibly pearls. "Ye, shall have to choose a command, a word to trigger these beads to work. Something strong. Kagome's is sit. I assume you have seen what these beads do to Inuyasha."

"Yes, I can choose a word, but that demon seems different, like it might not work." I sat beside her looking over the beads before us, when I felt a yank and my scalp burned.

"Yes, but I believe a small amount of your hair may aid with their strength." The old woman put my hair on the cloth with the beads, and started to chant something. Watching her I noticed the beads start to lift and glow, and seconds later they zoomed out of the hut.

"No!" I heard Sesshoumaru's voice yell, anger flared in his voice, and Kaede looked to me.

"Girl say the word, ye have chosen before he destroys my home." I frantically picked through my head searching for any word that would be strong enough for a command, when suddenly my mouth opened.

"Heel." I muttered, and heard Sesshoumaru stop moving towards the hut. I looked up to see Kagome pull the cloth door back, where I could see him straining to keep walking, before the bead tightened one last time around his neck.

"Say, thy word again girl but louder." The old woman scolded me, and I glanced to Sesshoumaru's eyes, where I could see the look of pure horror. He had fallen under the spell of one simple strand of beads.

"Heel!" I yelled a little louder, than I thought I could. With that word uttered the strength behind it, caused his body finally give and his face dropped pulling his whole form down with it. I watched his hands push his body up short of the ground. His face stayed a centimeter from contact, and slowly his face rose, his eyes meeting mine.

"I said HEEL! I yelled louder this time, angry even my cousin could bring Inuyasha's face to the ground. Sesshoumaru's face slammed hard into the dirt and a growl could be heard just after. Kaede rested a hand on my shoulder pleased,

"Ye did well to put that stupid man in his place. No demon, or human man should dare to think he can hold power over a priestess, and that is clearly what ye are." I stood at her small speech and left her hut.

"Thanks granny Kaede... I will remember that when he kills me in my sleep." I walked out to his side kneeling. "If I have to go with you, do try to remember you may not like what happens to you when you've over stepped your boundaries." He stood glaring at me, before catching sight of Kaede, Kagome and Inuyasha, who all seemed ready to speak.

"Hey, stupid... You hurt her, and I will come find your dumb ass, to take your head off." Inuyasha said arms crossed. He seemed happy with himself, and I wondered what he got out of the deal. Probably something the older brother did not intend on handing over so easily.

"You better be nice to my cousin, and I suggest you never piss her off." Kagome added, as the rest of the gang arrived probably hearing the news from god knows who.

Kaede looked me over, and then looked to Sesshoumaru. "Ye, Inu-demon be smart, and get the girl some clothing from this time,. At least before someone who has seen Kagome puts the pieces together, and tries to kill her. And ye probably should learn to hide your aura a little better, as this old woman knows your true desires for this girl."

I was about to ask what his true desires were, when Sesshoumaru wrapped his arm around me, and a small cloud formed at our feet. Not moments later we lifted into the air and flew off.

"Willow, I want to come!" I heard a familiar voice say, as something gripped around my arm and held on. I looked down to see Shippou clinging to me, a small smile on his lips. "I figured you might want company, other than him, and his stupid charge Jaken. Just say yes, that I can come." I pulled Shippou free of my arm wrapping him tight in my embrace.

"Of course you can come, I mean, if Kagome said it was ok." He nodded and I hugged him tighter. "Good, cause I didn't think I could do this alone." He hugged me back sniffling.

"You smell like my mom." Was all I heard before his grip tightened. I kept a grip to him wondering what had happened to his parents, when a fist reached into my line of view. Sesshoumaru slammed his fist down on Shippou's head, and I pulled him tighter.

"You jerk..." I began getting ready to say heel, when a hand slipped over my mouth.

"I wouldn't do that onna, unless you want to plummet to your death." I looked down from our cloud and turned releasing an arm from Shippou and grabbed tight around Sesshoumaru.

"No, I guess I wouldn't." I said not wanting to think what could have happened, had I continued and said the trigger word.

"Good, now try to remember to never say that word again." He growled, tightening his grip around me.

Authors note: Not sure if I like what I have planned for Willow, and now sure if Sesshoumaru, really has desires, I'm lying he does, but they are not what you think. Or are they... Sorry just being weird. I have a whole plot on this, and things are going to get crazy.


End file.
